Love Never Dies
by Doctor-River
Summary: The Doctor recieves a mysterious phone call that leads him to making a difficult decision, the most difficult in his life. My first EVER multi-chapter fic, so please excuse the rubbishness compared to other fics and enjoy what's there!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor stood- alone. He sent Amy and Rory on their honeymoon to get some peace and quiet. He wasn't thinking about them at all, he was thinking about River. Who is she? Why is she in the Stormcage, and who did she kill?

"BRIIING, BRIIING!" the phone ring echoed through the TARDIS.

The sound interrupted his train of thought. The Doctor ran to the console and picked up the phone. He cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

"..."

All her heard was a loud thud followed by the humming of disconnection. The Doctor placed the phone back down, this left him baffled so, he decided to trace the phone call to its source. He typed in some details on the TARDIS' computer and set off. He had no idea where he was going, or who was there. But, one thing is for sure: he's excited...

As the TARDIS materialised, he walked to the door and slowly pulled it open. He peered outside. No one was there; it was an empty, dull corridor. He looked around. This place was familiar... It was the Stormcage Facility. The cells near the TARDIS were empty, he looked up at the code above one of the cells 'B2C014' he remembered River had a code written in pen on her wrist last time he saw her. Hers was 'B4C029.'

Before the Doctor went to find River, he parked the TARDIS in the front entrance hall in a corner. The entrance hall was empty apart from the guard at the front door. The Doctor noticed a teleport pad on the other side of the room so he walked over to it and read the screen. He knew the code above the cell meant 'Base4, Cell029.' So the Doctor typed in 'Base4.'

When he arrived, he read the code on the cell 'B4C001.' He had a little way to walk before he reached River. He headed down a corridor and his footsteps echoed as he moved onwards. For a prison, it wasn't very full... there were only the occasional prisoner who would sit in silence as he walked past or one who's cell was covered with metal due to anger or violence issues.

The Doctor finally reached River's cell. He sped up his pace as he neared closer to it.

"River?" he whispered.

... The cell was empty. The Doctor's hearts sank; maybe he was too early... or too late. "But, then who could've made the phone call?" he thought. He began pacing in front of the cell and thinking. He stopped in his tracks and noticed a schedule for today's events in B4. He read the list and noticed that prisoner B4C029 was scheduled to 'punishment in RR01 (Resource Room 01)' right now.

The Doctor made his way back to the teleport and set it to B4RR01. He disappeared in a bright blue light and reappeared in another corridor with many metal doors either side. He looked for RR01 and when he reached it, he slowly pulled the cold door open. It creaked and he took a step inside; he didn't know what to expect...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Answers...

The Doctor looked inside the door and saw several men sitting at a control panel behind a two way mirror with a microphone. On the other side, to his horror, he saw River restrained to a metal board leaning at a 70 degree angle from the floor. She was clearly in pain.

"I won't ask again, Dr. Song. Where have you hidden the stolen jewels?" a man said through the microphone.

"I've... already told you... I don't know what you're talking about." River struggled to say, she was angry and in pain. The man pressed a button and a strong electrical impulse was sent through the restraints and coursing through River's body. She screamed with agony. This made the Doctor feel sick in his stomach.

"What's going on here?" the Doctor asked as he walked closer to the men.

"Dr. Song here has been accused of stealing over £10,000,000 worth of jewels from various intergalactic jewellery shops after she murdered Father Octavian on her chance to earn her Pardon." The leader said.

The Doctor knew she didn't kill Father Octavian, he was there and Father Octavian was killed by a Weeping Angel. The jewel heist, now he wasn't sure about but, he hoped she hadn't and he will try to help her. The leader pressed the button again and this time the electrical impulse was even more intense. River screamed in agony again, and this time the pain was so strong that she even shed a tear. The Doctor watched her helplessly and it felt as of his hearts were being torn out of his chest. He had unexplainably strong feelings for River, even though he hardly knew her. He may even go as far as saying he loves her.

"I'll come back for you, River..." he whispered as he left the room.

The Doctor walked to the TARDIS thinking of a way to clear River's name. He pulled open the door and stood at the console. Then, an idea hit him...

He set the TARDIS to go to the jewellery shop that River supposedly stole from first, only he arrived the morning after. The Doctor made his way to the back of the shop. He used his sonic screwdriver to open the door and he went to the AV room. He searched for a videotape of the night before and he played it. The thief wasn't River, but a member of the Black Star Gang- a band of thieving, vandalising criminals who have evaded capture for many years and are experts in martial arts as well as stealing valuable possessions.

Now, to prove River didn't kill Father Octavian. The Doctor hunted out the account that Father Octavian was composing before he was killed. He had to write about everything that happened when exploring the Byzantium wreckage. It was saved on a computer that the Doctor brought back to the TARDIS after they escaped. He printed out a copy and was ready to provide the guards with the evidence.

He parked the TARDIS in the same place as before- in the entrance hall. The Doctor made his way to B4RR01 with the account and videotape in hand. He swung the door to RR01 open so violently that it nearly came off the hinges!

"River Song is innocent!" he blurted out, attracting the attention of 4 intrigued guards.

"What do you mean? Do you have any proof?" the leader said with a sharp glare and a frosty voice.

"Yes!" he said showing the leader the video tape in the media player on the control panel. "... See, the Black Star Gang. Not River." Two guards looked at each other in disbelief of the sight of the Black Star Gang. They were wanted in more than 12 galaxies.

"And the accusation of the murder of Father Octavian is false. She didn't kill him; I was there when he was killed. A Weeping Angel- a Lonely Assassin killed him by snapping his neck... Here is his account of every little event leading up to his death. He imputed it on his computerised watch and saved it on his database." The leader read the account.

"... And Dr. River Song is honest to her word and hasn't tried any 'funny business' so therefore, she is worthy of her Pardon." The leader sighed. "Dr. Song, you are free to leave the Stormcage Facility." He said through the microphone sounding somewhat disappointed. He left the room with the other guards.

The Doctor ran through the door to the room where River was and he stopped in front of her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted her head to face his. "River, are you okay? Speak to me." He said softly. Moments later he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the control panel on the other side of the two way mirror and pressed the button. The buzz set off the controls and freed River. She fell into the Doctor's arms and groaned. "Easy does it..." he whispered in her ear.

The Doctor lifted her in his arms and carried her into the TARDIS and set her down on the sofa by the console. He removed his tweed jacket and placed it over her. He stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled at her. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever met.

He waited for her to wake up. When she did the first thing she saw was the Doctor's smiling face. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled at him and sat up.

"I've felt better." She sighed.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked wondering if she was hiding any secrets that he should know regarding today. He sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for clearing my name, those guys hate me..." she began. " I was at a museum near one of the jewellery shops that the Black Star Gang stole from, I borrowed something." She said leaning into the Doctor's chest. His beating hearts were soothing.

"By borrowed you mean..."

"Stole..." she grinned as she finished his sentence. She hunted her bag and showed the Doctor a small rectangular box with various patterns on it. "It's said to play the Universe's song to only the Lord of Time and Lady of Space; I heard it so I took it. No one reported it missing; it was in the back room. I think that we are the legends that are meant to guard this. I can open it too and only the Lord of Time and Lady of Space can open it. No one else knows what's inside apart from us..." She opened it and showed the contents to the Doctor...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is more of an informational chapter than an action chapter, but it does get more intense in the next chapter. This one is just so you understand everything that's going on at the moment...**

Chapter 3: The Legend

The Doctor looked inside the box only to see a glowing green orb, the size of a pearl. He could hear the song, the song of the Universe- it was peaceful and emotional. "That's the orb of Reality. I thought it was only a legend." He said gazing at the bright orb. The orb was glowing all sorts of shades of yellow and green in harmony with the song.

"So did I, until I saw it. This is rightfully ours, Doctor, you: The Lord of Time and me: the Lady of Space." River added closing the box. She gazed into the Doctor's curious eyes "... Only when the Galactic alignment is taking place, we have the power to alter reality itself... for the better. It's our job..."

"Our job? Wait, when is the Galactic alignment?" he was intrigued, why doesn't he know anything about this?

"Yes our job, we protect the universe from destruction, the legend has been scattered throughout reality. We have to, we have the power our hearts are the purest." She said.

"What about the Galactic alignment?" he repeated.

"...The Galactic alignment is tonight... The orb has to be in the centre of all reality for it to work, and we need the Time and Space Keys- which I also have." She showed him the keys. "I didn't steal them... I found them." She added before the Doctor even had the chance to ask.

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"Because I know you, and I know you always ask."

They sat in silence for a few moments...

"Hang on; we can't alter reality... can we? Should we?" the Doctor didn't know what to do. He began pacing the TARDIS control room thinking about all of the pros and cons of altering reality. River rolled her eyes at him; they have power so why don't they use it... for the better as she already said.

"Yes we can. We can fix what is wrong. Come on Sweetie, this only happens on very rare occasions and tonight we have our opportunity." She pleaded with a smile. "The song is getting louder, you can hear it too. It wants us to help. We can't just ignore it forever..."

"Okay... We will go, but don't change anything for a selfish gain. It all has to happen for a reason, River and I don't want to alter that reason, and besides some events are fixed and can't be changed so they're safe." He set the co-ordinates for the centre of reality.

When the TARDIS arrived, the Doctor stood aside and let River open the doors. They were on the planet Aquilassi- the finish line of the Starsurfing contest they took part in. The planet was near enough all water apart from some metal platforms and paths with several buildings on them. Hover cars flew above the water into the city constructed for land- bound visitors. The Seatians- the race who occupied on the planet live in cities below the water. Seatians look a bit like humans but have pale- blue skin with dark blue lips; they have gills on their necks and two holes as nostrils instead of a nose. They have webbed hands and feet and fins or tentacles as 'hair.' The usual dress was robes.

The Queen approached River and the Doctor from the temple at the top of the great staircase. She bowed when she arrived, and they bowed in return. "Welcome to Aquilassi, Lord of Time and Lady of Space. It is an honour to meet you at last." The Queen said with an elegant voice.

"It's an honour to meet you, your majesty." The Doctor greeted. River smiled.

"So, what brings you here after all these years of searching? Is it possibly the Galactic alignment?" the Queen asked. She showed them the Time/Space temple at the most North part of the planet. As they walked the great staircase, the waves of the sea were gently crashing against the platforms, the sun was setting and made the sea glow a bright orange and illuminated the temple.

River was holding the box in her hands and she had the keys around her neck. "Yes, we have the keys and the orb here." She said looking at the temple. It looked like a castle with two large pillars, one for Time and one for Space. "We heard the Universe's song; it sounded as if it was trying to touch our souls, making us want to have sympathy for those who suffer every day..." River continued.

"The song reaches out to the souls of the purest of hearts. It wants you to know that you can help, you have the power, ability and potential..." The Queen peacefully said. "Just keep the orb and keys away from the Black Star Gang, they've been spotted here recently wreaking havoc and mayhem. Who knows where they are, or what they're planning." She added.

"They're here too." The Doctor mumbled, remembering that River was accused for their thieving.

"So, what are you going to alter?" the Queen smiled.

"We don't know, maybe nothing, maybe everything." The Doctor was considering what he could change if he wanted to. The event that isn't fixed, the one thing he always wanted to undo. The thing that left a hole in both of his hearts, the thing that took away a piece of the puzzle- a piece of his life. He only had one chance to do it, to save the most important person in his life. Would it be so wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack

The Doctor stood at the foot of the temple, the song still playing in his head, still thinking about what he could change.

"Are you okay?" River asked. She was sitting on the top step of the great staircase.

"I'm fine... Of course I'm fine, just thinking."

"...About?" River implied she wanted an answer.

"... Stuff..." the Doctor was acting more secretive than usual; River just rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

The Queen placed the orb on the table in the centre of the temple and put the keys in the locks. She was caught off balance when a loud rumbling was rampaging through the city. Shaking up the sea's harmony, the platforms were flooding and the Doctor and River were soaked by rising waves.

The Queen came running out of the temple. She knew what was going on. "They're here!" she yelled. A jet black air craft swooped over the temple and it was shooting at the Doctor and River. Then five men wearing black suits jumped out of the air craft and pulled the cords to their parachutes.

The Doctor walked down the staircase as the men landed on the platform. "River, your majesty, get inside." He ordered trying to protect them. The men pulled out various guns, blades and ninja stars.

"I am the Doctor, and I demand to know exactly what's going on!" he commanded in a very angry and forceful voice. One of the men threw some ninja stars at the Doctor, he dodged them but, fell to the floor in the process. The air craft dropped a bomb on the staircase. Before the Doctor had time to get back on his feet, it exploded and released a knock-out gas that lingered in the air around the temple. Then next thing the Doctor knew he was surrounded by black, nothing but darkness.

He sat up holding his aching head. "Ah, those Black Star men can surely pack a punch..." he stumbled to his feet. "River?" he called out. He felt around him, a box. He was in a box that was just big enough for him to move around in. "River?" he called out again, even louder.

"Silence!" a sinister voice yelled, it was one of the Black Star Gang.

"What have you done with River and the Queen?" the Doctor bellowed, unsure where anything was.

"The Queen is of no use to us so; we've locked her in the basement... Now, as for your friend, we have her in this room. She just hasn't come to yet." a different voice responded.

"Why do you need River and me?" the Doctor Questioned.

"So we can re-write reality, we just need your spirits when the Galaxies align."

"You're our prisoners." Another member said.

The room outside the box went dark. As a matter of fact, the whole planet was going dark. "It's happening..." the leader said.

Two of the members opened shutters on the boxes that the Doctor and River were in so they could see the alignment. "River?" the Doctor called once more.

"Doctor?" her voice finally responded.

"You're okay!"

"I think so, yeah... What are they going to do with us?"

"We're going to extract your spirits and use them to take control of reality... Now, who's should we extract first, boys?" the leader interrupted. "Oh, I know. We'll flip a coin. Heads it's the Lady of Space and Tails it's the Lord of Time."

He flipped the coin. "... Heads." He said.

"No, no, please no." River was pleading. She was scared and panicking. She swallowed hard. "You dare touch me, and you won't live to see the consequences!" she yelled sounding angry but her voice was still trembling out of fear.

"No, don't you dare hurt her!" the Doctor's anger was rising. He started banging the sides of the box to try and break free.

Meanwhile, the Queen came to in the basement and she was ticked off. She broke down the doors using the power of the sea and summoning the water to break the doors- this was her secret gift- she was glad the Black Star Gang knew nothing of it. She made her way to the underwater army base by swimming as fast as she could. She knew she didn't have time to dawdle.

As she reached the base she headed straight to the General. The doors to his office were violently pulled open. "General, I need all your top troops now! The Black Star Gang has invaded the Time/Space temple and has captured the Lord of time and Lady of Space!" the Queen panicked.

The General rose. "We're on our way..." he said reaching for the conch phone. "... Get me all 5 Star troops from Sea Squad 1 and any Rank 7 troops from other squads A.S.A.P." he ordered down the phone. "We need to get gear first, I'll come with you and so will the Sea Squad 1. The rest will catch up..." the General added.

The Queen led the troops to the temple. There were Black Star Gang members everywhere among other thugs, thieves and martial artists. The Seatians were ready to attack the temple and fight back...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another informational chapter... this is basically the Doctor understanding what's going on and figuring out how to stop the Black Star Gang- he realises that they aren't just skilled fighters, they are smart.**

Chapter 5: The Spirit Plan

Two members of the Black Star Gang grabbed River and led her to the front of the table where the extractor was set up. She was trying to fight them, but they were too strong. The Doctor watched on, he was thinking of something, some way to save them both.

"Oi, if you're up for a challenge then take my spirit first... I mean, she's a human but me; I'm far beyond that... I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey so my spirit will be tougher to take..." he began trying to get them intrigued. "Come on then! Try me!" he yelled almost begging in his anger.

A thug opened the box and pulled the Doctor out. He walked to the leader who was standing in front of a desk with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, River's gun and bag on it. "That's better, now I can see. Right, time to think." the Doctor said clasping his hands together. "If you need the spirits, you need to be able to hear the song, correct? But, only the Lord of Time and Lady of Space have hearts pure enough to hear the song so you're stealing our spirits to gain the power but, what about the song? You need something more to hear it, something... Oh..." the Doctor was thinking and he realised. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face a confused River.

"What?" she whispered.

"When they take our spirits, they gain the power of Time and Space. But, to change reality, they need to hear the song and the only way they can do that is by using the TARDIS to project the song in their heads- like the translator but, transmitting the song into their minds. So, they are extracting our spirits AND our knowledge so they also know how to work the TARDIS and get it to play them the song after they've stolen our spirits. That's why they attacked when we were away from the TARDIS so they could seize it whilst we were unconscious." He explained at a very fast pace.

"But, how did they know about the TARDIS?" River asked. She actually understood what the Doctor said despite the speed he explained it.

"The TARDIS is part of the legend too, so they use the power of the TARDIS with our pure spirits, combined with the Galactic alignment and the Orb, and then they'd have all the power we had. They knew all along exactly what they were doing; they just needed us away from the TARDIS with the Orb and Keys so their plan could fall into place." He took a breath and spun on his feet to face the leader. "Tell me, I'm wrong..."

"Clever, Doctor..." He chuckled. "As your reward, you'll both be extracted at the same time. I was going to make you mentally suffer by watching each other's agony, but I changed my mind." The extractor was a machine with a turret that pulls the spirit from within and stores it in a container that is un-breakable. The spirit can then be used for anything the possessor requires. The thugs started the machine up and restrained the Doctor and River in front of it.

The Queen was hiding outside the temple with the troops from Sea Squad 1; she knew she had to act fast. "Ready." She whispered with a serious tone.

"But, your majesty, we don't have enough troops and gear to seize the temple." The General said.

"We can't wait much longer... The Galaxies are almost in line." She looked up and could see several other Galaxies in the sky. "The Lord of Time and the Lady of Space are depending on us." She couldn't be more serious.

There were many thugs patrolling the outside of the temple and there were only ten from Sea Squad 1 with the Queen and the General at the moment.

"Okay men... on my count we attack the outside thugs: one, two, three!" the General ordered...

"WAIT!" The Doctor interrupted the extraction process. "Before we die, can you at least tell us what you plan on doing with the power to alter reality...? Enlighten us." He smiled.

"How can he smile at a time like this?" River thought.

"Well... Why not." The leader began his voice deep and sinister. "After we've extracted your spirits we will fool the orb in to thinking that we are you so we can change whatever we want. Now, we're only going to start off small by making ourselves the most feared men in existence, and then we'll go a step further and write you both out of existence so you can't interfere or try to change anything back. Then, who knows what next?" he grinned.

"I know what's next..." The Doctor sounded bonkers. "But, let's see if you can figure it out. Here's a clue: There is one thing you should never, ever let me do..." he paced, pointing one finger accusingly at the leader. He reached for the inside pocket of his tweed jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "... Talk." He finished in a powerful tone.

The Black Star leader was baffled; he looked to the desk, then back at the Doctor's hand. The Doctor pressed the button and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the extractor and 'BOOM!' an intense explosion engulfed the temple and shook the lands...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but, I'm not that good at describing fight scenes, hope you still like it though...**

Chapter 6: Siege...

Outside the temple, the members of Sea Squad 1 charged towards the thugs, they were ready to battle for the temple. The explosion took them all by surprise and several thugs plummeted into the sea. Gunfire all ablaze from either end of the staircase as the Seatians neared the top.

"What was that?" the General asked as he knocked out another guard with a strong punch in the face.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry." The Queen replied. She looked at the temple and she saw smoke. "Let's move, General." She called back marching up the rest of the staircase.

"The Rank 7 troops should be here momentarily. Sea Squad 1, move out!" he ordered. The General followed the Queen up the great staircase. They were battling several thugs on the way up. Sea Squad 1 was close behind the General, keeping an eye out for sneak attacks from the Black Star Gang.

When they reached the top, the door was sealed shut. "Looks like they went the extra mile with defence..." the General said. The wooden doors were bolted with steel and a sensor on the steel cross, only Black Star Gang members knew how to disable it.

The Queen stroke lucky again. It was an electric sensor and how do you short circuit electrical sensors? With water... These men really aren't as smart when it comes to strategy.

She extended her arms and the roar of the waves followed her gestures. The sea rose above the temple and the Queen guided it towards the door and in the two watery funnels was enough power to short circuit the sensor and burst the doors in. The General stood shocked and amazed and then he marched towards the doorway with the Queen.

The leader of the Black Star Gang stumbled to his feet after the explosion and staggered to the door. His clothes were tattered and his body was bruised and cut. Other Black Star goons stood and followed the leader. "How did you escape!" he was losing his temper drastically. "Men!" he called behind him. Then he reached for some ninja stars in his pocket and held them between his fingers- ready to throw.

As if out of nowhere, the other 4 ace members of the gang leapt into action- after all they were ninja thieves. They were shortly followed by other thieves and thugs. The Queen smirked and she snapped her fingers. All of Sea Squad 1 and about another fifteen Rank 7 troops came charging in the doors armed with stun guns, nets, spears and various other weapons.

The Seatians charged towards the Black Star Gang and the battle had begun...

The Queen summoned another wave- this time smaller to flood out some of the Black Star Gang without flooding the whole temple. The Seatian army rode the wave and fired their weapons at the gang, charged with their spears and threw their nets. Ninja stars, gunfire and spears filled the air as the battle grew more intense.

"Keep going men! The Stormcage officers have been alerted, we just need to keep fighting!" the General called out over the raging battle. The thief he was fighting was quick on his feet and he too had ninja stars. They were flying through the air towards the General; he ducked then fired his stun gun several times.

The Black Star leader was preoccupied fighting off the Seatian army riding the wave towards him. He threw a trigger bomb in the wave and it collapsed creating a large puddle on the temple floor. Men from both sides were injured in the explosion, but the leader didn't care- as long as he was alive nothing else mattered.

The Queen began searching the rubble of the extractor for the Doctor and River. She had two troops guard her as she looked. They were both armed with stun guns and nets. A gang member from above was about to attack the Queen when one of the troops fired his stun gun and threw a net over the collapsed gang member. "Thanks boys." The Queen said.

Just ahead of her, she saw some rubble move, it was on fire so she extinguished it and then, the Doctor emerged with River; he was protecting her from falling debris. The Queen let out a sigh of relief when she saw them.

"Thank goodness you're both okay." The Queen said. "The Stormcage officers should be here soon and the Black Star Gang won't terrorise Aquilassi anymore, we just need to keep fighting and not let up..." she looked at the fighting troops, a struggle for both sides.

"No, no we can't have the Stormcage officers here; they'll think that I'm working with the Black Star Gang... We have to get rid of them, now!" River frantically replied.

"Hang on a second!" the Doctor beamed. "I have an idea!" he leapt up the steps to the orb on the podium and placed his hands just above it. The song was even louder than before and the orb was glowing brighter. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

"Doctor, what on Earth are you planning?" River asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay of this chapter, I was away all weekend using a borrowed laptop and the story file was on my home account so I couldn't access it. Also apologies for short length of this chapter, I was going to end it on just one chapter but, I decided to break it down into two. Enjoy...**

Chapter 7: Power of a Legend

River was watching the Doctor on the podium, she trusts him with whatever plan he's got but, she wished he'd hurry up with it- the temple looks pretty damaged and so many look injured... or worse.

The Doctor was trying to use the power of the orb, he was concentrating more so than usual. He heard so many people suffering; the pain and agony and all he wanted to do was stop it all. "I'm altering today's events..." he began."... So the Black Star Gang had no idea about the orb of Reality, or us and the Stormcage officers were after them, not you... We will be the only ones who remember any of this." He said over his shoulder to River and the Queen. The battle was raging on behind them and River too could sense their pain. Meanwhile, the Doctor was re-writing so many lives, stopping this battle from ever happening.

The Doctor was now focussing on the thugs trying to break into the TARDIS; they just froze in their tracks. "What are we doing way out here?" one of them asked. Without warning they were tackled to the cold, hard ground by the Stormcage officers who spotted them.

"Gotcha!" an officer smirked whilst placing handcuffs on the Black Star ace gang member. "You can't run forever..."

The General had been fighting the leader and stopping him from attacking the Doctor again. Bullets, lasers and ninja stars were flying through the air and the General was expertly avoiding them. He threw a net over the leader and now the leader was sitting on the floor trying to wiggle his way out of a net. "No! Let me remember, please don't send me to the Stormcage, I'll... I'll do anything!" he pleaded. Today's events were already fading into a blur.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He continued changing the past and was implanting the new events just as the Stormcage officers arrived. "Doctor... Sweetie, will it work? I mean, changing so many lives today, would it work?" River asked- she wasn't sure if the Doctor knew what he was doing. She walked up next to him and watched him shaping a new reality.

"Is that doubt I'm hearing from you, River Song?" he cheekily replied.

"Well..."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." he flashed her a reassuring smile. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. The Universe's song was playing louder and in a bright, happy tune just like it should. He gazed at her for a long moment, this feeling inside of him... so strong, so passionate. It must be love. The whole universe knew it, apart from him.

The Queen could sense their relationship is so strong, yet so complex and for a split moment, she could even feel the Doctor's pain. She knew what the Doctor felt and what happened the first time he met River.

"There they are!" an officer yelled as he burst through the door. River held her breath, hoping that they weren't after her. "...The Black Star Gang. We finally have you." He added walking over to the leader and carrying the net outside where it was beamed up in an orange light to the facility. Other Stormcage officers were taking the other Black Star members and other thugs outside too. Some put up a fight but, were easily restrained with stun guns. The temple was becoming emptier and emptier. The Stormcage ship was hovering above the temple and creating a dark shadow over the building, the mighty engines generating a gust that whistled through the temple and the roar was almost deafening. River shuddered as she remembered being locked up in there for so long.

"Is everyone okay?" another officer asked the Queen. He caught sight of River, but he just looked at her blankly. River's heart stopped beating for a split second- she didn't want to return to the Stormcage again. His eyes were inspecting her: her wild, curly blonde hair, her white tank top and skin-tight black trousers with knee high black boots and most importantly her bright green eyes like no others- they were so limpid, hypnotising and so full of mystery. He gave her a half-smile, not knowing if he should recognise her, he broke eye-contact with her.

"Yes, we're all fine. No harm done... well apart from the temple but, that can be repaired." The Queen said. Her eyes were scanning the flooded out, debris ridden temple. "You may leave now." She added.

The officer nodded and exited the temple, the only concern of the Stormcage officers was the Black Star Gang and now that they have been successfully captured, they returned to the facility and it suddenly fell silent, the roaring of the engines to the ship had faded out and all that the Doctor and River could hear was the song of the Universe; it was saying 'thank you.'

The Doctor was making one more change; he did owe it to the Queen, after all... The room around them was flashing all sorts of colours and it began morphing.

"Oh, Doctor... You don't have to." The Queen sighed from relief. She read his mind like a book, the idea was obvious.

"Yes I do. You saved both mine and River's lives today... and if anything happened to River..." he replied as he looked back into River's eyes. "I'd never forgive myself..." he finished. Tears were forming in his eyes as he began to remember the time he dreaded. The Doctor cleared his throat and moved his hands away from the orb and closed the box it was sitting in. "...Done." he said flatly. River was taken by surprise of his new mood.

"Thank you, Lord of Time and Lady of Space. But, I must ask: is that all you wish to change isn't there anything else that could possibly need re-writing?" she was curious. The Doctor nodded silently, he avoided eye-contact, and he was just staring at the floor.

"Anytime, and it was an absolute pleasure meeting you your majesty." River smiled.

"Aloria is my name; you should have the honour of knowing it- before now, only family knew but, I trust you both. You are my new friends and I wish you could stay here for a while... I understand if you're busy and need to go." Aloria warmly replied.

"Sorry Aloria, but we do need to leave soon." The Doctor said holding the two keys in his hands. He handed the Space Key to River and kept the Time key in his pocket. "Keep the orb safe for us..." he whispered to Aloria.

"I will." She nodded.

As the Doctor and River departed from the temple, the Doctor was still preoccupied by the thought of undoing the event that he always wanted to undo. "I still have time, the Galaxies are still all in line." He mumbled to himself. He gazed up at the amber sky as the sun was setting; the Galaxies were still in sight, swirling in all directions, the bright colours and the twinkling of stars, it was a beautiful and rare sight. He was still thinking of her.

River was walking ahead of him and as he watched her and as his feelings grew stronger, the more and more he hurts.

River was at the TARDIS, she was waving to him and he held up a hand indicating that he saw her. "Why is it always me?" he accused himself.

"Doctor..." a comforting hand landed on his shoulder and he turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Part 2 of the ending, the more emotional part of it...**

Chapter 8: Love Never Dies...

The Doctor turned on his heels to come face to face with Aloria. She smiled at him warmly. "I know about everything, you can still save her if you so wish..." she looked into his loving eyes sensing what he was feeling towards River. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor looked over to River who waved once more and stepped into the TARDIS. "I know, but I don't think I can do it... I will have to write her a new death and I can't bring myself to think of it." He replied with tears forming. The flashback of her death was playing over and over again in his mind.

Aloria thought for a moment. "Then re-write her life, make her like you... so she can't die, so she can live with you forever." Her voice comforting the love struck Doctor.

"It would be wrong, changing reality for one person."

"But, she's not just any person and you and I both know that... She is something more, far beyond any human."

He paused taking in those last few words, she was right. River is no ordinary person; she is the most amazing person in the universe. Could he just let her slip away from him? There is always an opportunity to save everyone, and today was the day that the Doctor could save River Song.

The feeling in his stomach was telling, no screaming at him to save her but, the little voice in his head was saying that it was wrong, all for one person- it was too much.

"Just think about it, you don't have long left..." Aloria whispered in his ear. "You can save everyone; it just takes time for the opportunity to arise. Today is the day you can save the one you love the most, who sacrificed herself for you so you can be with her past self." She added and then smiled at him. "People do crazy and amazing things out of love and maybe it's time you repaid the favour..." She turned and started walking slowly back to the temple.

The Doctor was left standing alone, thinking if he goes back, he would never have the guilt of letting her die for him, but he would have to make someone else sit in that chair and die instead and he doesn't have a sonic screwdriver with anyone else's life on it. If he left now, she would die in the Library for a man who she loved and who didn't know her and reality would be normal but, he wouldn't have to re-write anything and he wouldn't have to keep so many secrets from her, just the one he had been hiding for so long now. What to do?

Behind him he could hear footsteps. River had walked out of the TARDIS back to him. "Are you coming, or not?" she asked.

He looked at her and before she had any time to react to his silence, she had been pulled close to him until their lips met in a passionate kiss that the Doctor had complete control of. He wrapped his arms around River and held her close to him, fearing of letting go. She embraced the kiss, still confused at what brought it on.

"What was that about?" she smiled as their lips parted. Then she noticed the seriousness in his teary eyes and her smile faded.

"I care a lot about you, River Song, never forget it." He said through tears. River placed one hand on the Doctor's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I care about you too." She replied comfortingly, still trying to comprehend the seriousness of the matter.

"I know, and I just hope that you know my love for you is so strong and nothing can ever stop it." He placed another kiss on her lips; it was even more meaningful than the last. Their lips fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "You complete me..."

River knew that there was something he wasn't going to tell her and she could sense that it was upsetting him just thinking of it so she thought it would be better not to ask. She just leaned closer to him until her head was resting against his chest and she could feel and hear his hearts beating, in turn he could feel hers against his body.

The Doctor was still considering what he could do. The words that Aloria had said to him, the love he feels for the woman in his arms and all the things that would have to change if he did go back to the temple. He glanced at his pocket where the keys were then to River. All of this thinking was too much pressure and more tears came flooding from his eyes.

River felt them as they soaked through her skin. She looked up at him and into his eyes, so young and yet so old, so full of complexity. She tried to understand what was going on, but this was the one time that she couldn't possibly understand any of it.

Too many thoughts were racing through the Doctor's head that he couldn't even understand them let alone anyone else. He desperately wants to save her, to be with her forever, but there is always a catch... there always has to be for the Doctor to be happy.

Then suddenly, everything stopped, all of the thoughts racing through his mind were gone and for the first time today he could hear nothing but silence. The only words that made it through the silence were "Love... Never... Dies..."

**A/N: And that's all she wrote! I'll leave you to decide what he does, and I MIGHT add another Chapter depending on what everyone thinks he should do, or maybe I'll leave it as an anti-climatic annoyance of an ending, MWAHAHAHA! XD**


End file.
